


Three's Hardly a Crowd

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley comes to Will to make a confession.  When he opens the door, he is greeted with something far different than what he expected and, maybe, far more than what he ever could have hoped for.</p><p>Warnings for Incest: All Consensual </p><p>Also, dedicated to Geonn, since if I think very hard, I'm fairly certain he or one of his fic's was the inspiration for this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Hardly a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/gifts).



> Dedicated to Geonn, since if I think very hard, I'm fairly certain he or one of his fic's was the inspiration for this piece.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> and yes #imadork

The knock on Will's bedroom door was soft enough that it could have been missed. But as such a keen observer, Will stood and answered it. Ashley stood outside. Her hands were tangled together, fingers twisted, and her eyes were downcast as she stood in front of him.

A smile graced Will's lips, and he leaned against the doorframe. "Hey."

"Hi." She flicked her eyes up to meet his before moving them down again. "I um… I…" She breathed deeply, and Will watched all the tension from her body leave before it rapidly came back and she moved. Ashley stepped forward and up on her toes until her lips reached his. "I like you, Will." She leaned back on her heels and smiled.

Will, not one to lose such an opportunity, reached forward and curved his fingers around the back of her head and brought her mouth back to his. She listed into him and gripped his shirt tightly, the cotton bunched in her fingers. She held tightly. Will angled his lips over hers, letting his tongue dip out for a taste. Shifting his feet, Will moved to press fully against her, their hips aligned. His left hand skimmed down her side until he left it to rest on her hip. His thumb traced back and forth against her hipbone.

It seemed that Ashley took his quiet acquiescence as a cue to move faster. She threaded fingers into his curls and tugged him tighter against her body if at all possible. Will very nearly lost his footing as he tried to keep them upright. Ashley bent back, and her teeth scraped against his mouth and chin. That was when Will heard the shoes against the floor. He tried to move away from Ashley, but the lithe blonde held on to him and refused to stop the downward movement of her kisses. The click, click, click of Helen's shoes grew louder as did the pound, pound, pound of Will's heart. He should not be caught making out with the bosses daughter in the hallway only a month after moving in.

He was just about to press a hand firmly against Ashley's shoulder to push her away from him, but there was a warm hand that slipped over his. His eyes flashed open and up so that he could see. The bluest eyes were staring back at him. Will shook his head. Helen smiled sweetly and pressed against her daughter until the three of them were moving into his room. She shut the door slowly behind them while Ashley walked Will backward to the bed. She had managed to tug his over shirt and t-shirt off so that he stood before both women naked to the waist.

Ashley bit her lip and ran her fingers over his skin teasingly.

"We have rules," Helen's voice lilted over to him like a soft wave of the sand of a beach. She pulled back and locked the door before stopping to watch her daughter and protégé. "Mind you that they are not to be broken."

"How—"

"You're smart, William. You'll figure it out."

Will's attention was brought back to Ashley when she bent her head and locked her lips around his nipple. He closed his eyes and groaned. Ashley hadn't spoken since her first few words, and Will had a feeling that she was not going to speak again. It was probably one of the rules. Ashley's nimble fingers found his belt and he felt the leather being pulled through the loops. The button snapped and his jeans were pushed to the ground along with his boxer shorts.

Curving his fingers through the silky, blonde strands, he pulled lightly as Ashley made down to her knees. She trailed her lips over his abdomen and hipbone, her cheek brushing against his growing erection. She hummed. Will smirked and his eyes locked onto Helen's face as she stood near the door. "Undress her," her voice was husky and deep when she spoke.

Will pulled Ashley to stand in front of him with gentle hands at her elbows. She was chewing on her lip again, but she raised her arms and let Will tug the white fitted shirt over her head. He glided his fingers over her collar bone and along the tops her breasts, skimming the silky material of her stark pink bra.

"That's it." Helen swallowed and took two steps forward before she stopped. His eyes were on her again and she felt her stomach drop. She cleared her throat when her daughter turned to look at her pleadingly. "Finish up, William. She's growing impatient."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not in this household." She smiled, but her breath hitched when she watched his round tipped fingers flitted over her daughter's skin. He was darker than Ashley. Not by much, but the contrast intrigued her. Still, she stayed where she was at the edge of the rug and watched.

Will ignored the brunette and her voyeuristic tendencies as he took his time with Ashley's body. He wanted to reveal her slowly and tediously. Torture her sense of urgency. He dipped the backs of his pointer fingers below the pink silk and brushed his nails against her nipples. They hardened instantly. Ashley let a little noise out of the back of her throat and immediately glanced at Magnus. They shared an exchange, but Ashley won. She threw her head back and bit her lip; the little noise became louder even as she tried to contain it.

Suddenly moving his hands, Will trailed his nails harshly over Ashley's curves, from just under her breasts down to the top of her jeans. She gasped. Will smirked and did it again, only this time moving upward. He palmed her right mound and squeezed, his other hand slinking around her back to bring her closer. Helen shifted. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as he lowered his head down to Ashley's chest. His tongue flicked out, and he tasted salty skin.

"You can mark her," she whispered the words against his ear, and Will wondered when she had come so close and how he hadn't heard her walking. Helen traced a finger over his shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to his neck. "You can mark her as much as you desire. She quiet enjoys the process, just be thorough."

Will followed her instructions and pulled the flesh just at the top of Ashley's breath between his teeth and suckled hard. Helen's hand strayed down his back and over his hip, as if she was checking him for fitness. Ashley grunted, and his attention was brought back to her. He had bitten hard and not only was there purple already forming where his mouth left, but there were dark red splotches where he had broken the blood vessels. "Sorry," he whispered before sliding an inch down and starting again.

"No apologies."

"Another rule?" He didn't receive an answer from his boss verbally, just a soft caress against his backside. He pulled the cup of Ashley's bra down and lavished at her. She pulled at his hair and pressed his face into her chest. He felt her neck strain, the change in angle and pressure as she leaned over him and likewise Helen did the same. He heard the sounds their lips made against each other, the slide of mouths and tongues; he gripped Ashley's hips hard to steady himself from the onslaught of arousal that barreled its way to his groin.

Helen pulled back and tugged his body firmly against his. Her teeth dragged across the soft skin at his neck and she firmly ran a hand down his side. "Impatience," she ground the word out against his ear before flicking her tongue over his earlobe.

"Impatience is sometimes better."

"Not this time," she answered quickly and reached around him to flick the front clasp of Ashley's bra open and let her daughter tug it off her body. "This time you listen to the rules."

"Hard to listen to the rules if I don't know what they are," he commented before popping the metal button and slowly dragging the zipper down. Teeth sunk into the cord of muscle at his neck and he winced, his shoulder jerked back, and he cried out. "Ouch!"

Helen soothed the skin with her tongue. "The rules, William, are there for a purpose."

"Does she call you mom? I assume one of the rules is that she can't talk, otherwise I'd ask her." He pushed Ashley's jeans down and she bit her lip when he stood again to stare at her. His palms slipped over her stomach and hips as he memorized the slight curves.

"No, she does not." Helen smiled at Ashley and reached her hand out to brush her fingers tenderly over Ashley's arm. "We are not related in these cases."

"So this has happened before?" Will hooked his fingers in Ashley's thong and tugged down.

"So many questions. Lay down." Helen patted his side until he started to move toward the bed. He slipped onto the covers and laid on his back watching as Helen mimicked her position she had with him against her daughter. Her slim fingers ran over Ashley's skin and the young blonde kept her eyes on Will's face throughout the ordeal. Whispering to her daughter, but loud enough for Will to hear, Helen said, "Perhaps we should make not questions a rule, hmmm?" Her thumbs circled Ashley's nipples and the young woman bucked her hips.

Ashley nodded and bit her lip. Will was sure that she wanted to make a noise, whether in answer to her mother's unasked question or because of the pleasure that was coursing through her, he was unsure. So he waited.

"I think it would only encourage him." Helen smirked over her daughter's shoulder at the prone man and pulled Ashley's leg outward. "Care to know what she likes?"

"Other than marking?"

"Smart man, perhaps we should let him figure you out, darling."

Ashley was about to nod, but stopped herself. She rested against her mom and twisted her hands back to grab hold of Helen's ass. Will smiled when Helen closed her eyes at the move and kissed her daughter softly on the cheek.

"Go on then."

Helen patted Ashley's backside until the young blonde moved and crawled onto the bed. It was then that Will realized Helen had discarded her shoes and was standing barefoot on his oriental rug. It sent a shock of pleasure through him at seeing her so comfortable, but she was still standing fully clothed. Ashley straddled him and Will turned to face her. She was grinning and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips back at her.

"You're so beautiful," his words slid over the room like music on the wind and Ashley's cheeks turned bright pink. The blush crept down to her chest and Will grinned even more. When he glanced back to Helen she gave him a very soft look.

"Well done, William."

Ashley bent over and locked her lips on Will's in a heated kiss. His fingers drew up to her hair again and he held tightly as her tongue plunged into his mouth. His chest started to rise and fall when air became harder to find. She finally pulled back, nipping at his lip and digging her nails into his sides. He didn't complain. Ashley turned and straightened her back. She found her mother hovering close and leaned in to extend their kiss.

Helen tilted her mouth and swayed her body against them. Her knees hit the mattress but her chest hit her daughter's body. Helen dragged Ashley closer and curved her arms around Ashley's shoulders before she pulled back. Helen glanced down to her side where she saw Will's hand against her thigh. She flicked her eyes to him before looking once more at her daughter, she felt Will's fingers knead against her body. Without swaying into him or giving him any more cause for his actions, she spoke to Ashley, "This is about him, remember?"

Ashley nodded and regretfully turned her eyes back to Will. She started a slow and tedious inspection of his chest with her mouth. Will wiggled under her and watched as Helen stepped back and turned to face him. His heart started to pound in his chest, beat after beat after beat, as she lifted her hands and started at the top button of her blouse. He grunted when Ashley's tiny hand wrapped around him and he curled his fingers into the sheets.

Helen stopped. "Now, now, darling. Slow down, patience is a virtue after all," Helen crooned it over, staring at Will as she finished speaking. Ashley didn't remove her hand, but she lessened her grip and dug her teeth into the soft skin between his hip and thigh. Will's hands clenched into the cotton sheets further.

Sliding her arms out of the blouse, Helen folded it and laid it over the footboard of his bed. She turned back to him before unzipping the side of her skirt. She shimmied out of the material, folded it and set it with her blouse. Will's eyes blazed a trail over her body as she stood before him in nothing other than thin black panties and red bra. Hers was lace and pressed her breasts together tightly. Will was all for teasing himself in certain situations, but all he wanted in that moment was to have the material gone from Helen's body.

Unfortunately, she was not in a complying mode. Helen sauntered back to where Will and Ashley were on the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Her back was turned to Will, so he could only see her profile. Helen tangled her hand with his and watched as Ashley's head bobbed up and down slowly. Helen tapped a finger against Ashley's chin and watched as her daughter rose back up, her hand still firmly around Will.

Helen fitted her hand against Will's and brought it up to her daughter's core. She slipped their fingers carefully through Ashley's folds and against her body. Ashley's hips started to rock and she jerked when Helen brushed her thumb over her clit. Will was entranced with the way Ashley was moving. Her small breasts swayed with the movement, but it was like watching a mermaid swim through water, beautiful and elegant. He followed Helen's slip of fingers with his own and watched as different pressures caused Ashley to react differently.

Planting a hand on Will's chest to keep her body from falling, Ashley grunted and let out a loud breath. Helen smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes close and her cheeks flush with pleasure. "Are you ready, darling?"

Ashley nodded and smirked. Her body listed forward until she could capture her mother's lips once more. She pressed tightly against Helen and twisted her free hand in the long dark locks. Helen took each action in stride and met her daughter move for move. Will watched the well-practiced movements with awe. He had never expected this. He walked two fingers up Helen's leg until he reached her hip. She jerked back from Ashley to look at him when he pulled on the thin band of her panties.

"Take them off."

Her lips opened and closed before she glanced at Ashley. Looking back to him, she spoke. "It's against the rules."

"Just this once."

When Helen looked back at her daughter, she knew what was going to happen. Sighing, she stood and removed the last of her vestiges and turned to face Will fully. "Satisfied?"

"Very. You broke the rules."

"Rules can be adjusted." Helen started to climb onto the bed behind Ashley. "Like patience for instance." She pressed up against Ashley's back and smiled at Will over her daughter's shoulder. She rested her chin against Ashley and slid her fingers over the sweet curves. Focusing on the woman in her arms, Helen kissed along the skin. "Is he ready, darling?" The seductive tone was back in her voice and Will knew the moment for playful banter was over.

Reaching down and thumbing over Will, she brought her hand up to Helen's lips. Helen suckled Ashley's finger between her lips and tasted Will on her daughter. It was gloriously intoxicating.

"I daresay he is very ready. Go ahead then."

Reaching to the side, Ashley gripped a condom wrapper and ripped it open. Will furrowed his brow trying to figure out where she a gotten hold of it, but changed his mind when she started to roll it over him. Ashley shuffled slightly and started to lower her body onto him. Will automatically adjusted his hands and gripped Ashley's hips as she guided herself over him. Helen did the same and covered Will's hands with her own. Aligning her hips against Ashley's, Helen started a slow pace.

They moved in tandem. One of Will's hands gripped Ashley's hip, his other snaked around to hold onto Helen's. Ashley's eyes were closed and Helen's open. So different yet so similar. Will found his hand moving down between him and Ashley; Helen nodded her approval. He flicked a finger over Ashley and she jerked, her eyes snapped open and she dug her nails into his chest.

Calming her, Will swirled two fingers in a circle and allowed Ashley's body to become used to the feel. Helen trailed one hand up to cup Ashley's breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and her other covered Will's on her own body. Will took Helen's action as a cue to up his ante. He rubbed harder against Ashley and felt her tense around him. She eased her body back, relaxed her muscles as best she could, and moved down on him faster than expected. Helen bit Ashley's shoulder and Will saw her tongue peek out as she soothed the skin like she had done to him. It was tantalizing.

Will shifted his hips up to match their move down and Ashley let out a squeak. Helen chuckled against her and spoke to Will, "Do it again. I think she quite liked that."

He did as he was told and Ashley's legs started to shudder on either side of his body. Pinching and pulling at her seemed to cause Ashley more pleasure than he expected. Will repeated the movement and Ashley mewled in the back of her throat.

"That's it, William. Just like that," Helen cooed the words softly and increased the pull on Ashley's breast. Ashley's voice sounded each time Will thrust up into her and her form was taut against Helen's. Their bodies moved together gracefully and it was unexpected with Ashley's faltered. Her muscles squeezed and pulled at him as she collapsed forward onto his body. Helen followed her daughter down onto the mattress, resting on the opposite side of Will as Ashley came down from her high. He stopped moving. Closing his eyes and focusing on anything but the sensation of being sweetly nestled between Ashley's legs, Will willed his body to calm.

He wanted to make this last.

Ashley was breathing heavily and swallowed hard to clear her throat. It wasn't long until she twisted her body, leaned over and kissed Helen deeply. Ashley shifted off Will and onto his other side where she could trail her finger over his chest in strange designs. He was fairly certain she was writing something against his skin, but he wasn't going to try and figure out what it was she was scrawling. Helen squeezed his fingers and started to get off the bed.

He tugged.

She turned to look at him and Will cocked his head to the side. "Kiss me, Helen." He watched the debate pass through her eyes. Deciding that he had asked her something beyond the rules, he expected a quiet shake of her head before she would leave. Instead she bit her lip, much like her daughter had done, and bent her body to press her lips tentatively against his. Will curled his hand up, against the back of her head, and kept her close elongating the embrace. When he felt Ashley shift beside him, allowing him to turn more fully to Helen, he did. He rose up on his elbow and covered half of Helen's body until she was under him.

He pressed a hand down between her legs and swallowed her groan of pleasure. Shifting his fingers in a pattern, he felt her knees slip apart and her body relax under him. Will pushed up onto his knees and moved his head quickly over Helen's chest. She was wet. Closing his lips around her nipples and full breasts, he swirled his tongue quickly. This had to be fast. He needed to not hesitate. If he did, he was sure he would be stopped. They were breaking the rules.

Teeth bit into the soft skin at her stomach, and Will continued his downward path. He pushed one of her legs up and covered her with his mouth. His eyes flicked up and he saw Ashley's small hand curve over her mother's body, teasing the skin. He smiled before slipping his tongue against Helen. Her breath hitched and lodged in her throat with each drag of his tongue. He realized then just how very close she was. Moving a hand down, he swished it against her followed closely by his tongue. The new pattern forced her body to jerk sudden and she reached to pull at his hair.

Helen's back arched and she forced her hips down into the mattress. Her nails scraped against Will's scalp and she closed her eyes when they landed on the face of her daughter sucking at her breasts. She relaxed her body only to have the tension coil tightly and jerk her forward. She was clenching at nothing, but the sweet movement of Will's tongue against her as he drank her in was enough.

She swallowed. "Will, this is about-" Taking a deep breath, Helen started again. "This is about Ashley…" Ashley had moved off her and she started to drag Will up to her. "William…" She started, but was not allowed to finish. Will pushed her knees up and apart, resting his body in the crook of her legs and kissing her deeply. Air caught in her throat and she dug her nails into his sides. He pushed into her.

Helen gasped.

"I thought it was about me," he replied. Will pushed against her. His hand and Ashley's between their bodies as they brought Helen higher once more. They did not work well together, not like Helen and Ashley had, but their fumbling seemed to have more effect than he thought it would. Helen was keening and squirming under his weight and he couldn't help but drop kisses along her neck.

Biting harshly at her neck, he teased the skin with his teeth. Helen moaned and turned her chin upward, giving him more access. Will took it and bit harder. Ashley twisted her fingers and pinched, Will knew it was Helen's breaking point. She was wrapped tightly around him and she let out a long breath. He continued to thrust until the orgasm washed over, starting in the bottom of his spine and running up like a tsunami running into the coast.

He relaxed down on top of her, and she carded fingers through his short locks. Ashley was against his side and ran a hand over the curve of his back. "You broke the rules, William. Quite a few actually."

"S'not the first time," he answered quietly. His face was planted in Helen's chest and he was loathe to move it. "Won' be the last."

"I have no doubt of that." She giggled and lifted his chin so she could kiss him properly. "No doubt of that at all." She turned her hips and tilted Will off her body. He was rested against Ashley, who curled around him. "That, however, shall not happen again."

"What?"

"Sex, William."

He gave her a huge grin. He liked the way she said that word and it was his newfound goal to try and make her say it again. "Sex with who?"

"With whom," she corrected. "Sex with me." Helen slipped from the bed and started to dress.

Will reached around and grabbed Ashley's arm to trail it over his body so she spooned him. "Does Ashley get to talk next time?"

"Next time?"

"I assume that once is not a rule."

"It is not." Helen raised a brow at him as she zipped her skirt. "She can if she so desires." Shifting her blouse over her shoulders, she glanced at the two of them cocooned together. Buttoning her shirt, she made to move toward her shoes, but Will's voice stopped her. "Yes?"

He held out his hand, begging her to take it. When she moved forward and grasped his fingers, he tugged hard and she was on the mattress once more. He kissed her hard, his hand in her hair holding her in place.

Helen melted. She nipped at his lip and slowed the kiss until he let her go. Standing, she straightened her clothes and smoothed her hands over her skirt. "That will also not happen as often." Helen cleared her throat before her eyes crinkled into a smile, "No matter how much I enjoy it." Turning, she slipped into her heels and left the room without another word.

Will turned over and wrapped Ashley tightly in an embrace. "Well, that was interesting."

"Always is," she answered back and started a slow kiss.


End file.
